


your feelings are a miracle

by warlike



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Karkat ♠ The Patriarchy, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlike/pseuds/warlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday present for <a href="http://soptastic.tumblr.com/">soptastic</a> and that is set kind of pushed forward in the future of a coffeeshop AU I am working on with <a href="http://eyjayy.tumblr.com/">my own moirail</a> / might not even be canon later on but I REALLY LIKE GAMKAR so probably it'll stick somehow<br/>Anyway: Happy Birthday, Sop! You are loved and deserve many, many, many pale kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your feelings are a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> the only things that are important to know i think is that this is humanstuck. i'll go add in more stuff when i post larger part of the au this belongs to.
> 
> also sorry i did check for typos but i am having a Weird Day to say the least and am not completely coherent

 

"It's just so incredible that these asshats cannot even begin to fathom how big of asshats they are being. They have reached past the point of what should even be possible for asshats, to a kingdom full of Asshats. No, wait, it's a universe full of completely unaware and uninformed and incredibly frustrating asshatery and together they are the worst people in the --- man, are you even listening?" Karkat looks up at Gamzee. Well, actually, he is just looking at Gamzee's chin because from his vantage point (laying in his moirail's lap) that is really all he can see.

 

"Yeah, bro, I got you. The rest of your Directing the Documentary class is a bunch of asshats that make you uncomfortable by all up and referrin' to their subjects in ways that dehumanizes them n' shit," he paraphrases and Kar can feel the rumble of his voice through where his head is pressed against Gamzee's chest. The sensation kind of soothes away the frustrations of his morning class, but only kind of.

"Yeah, man, _exactly_." He huffs, actually _huffs_ at the thought and he knows that he is probably winning all kinds of You're The Boring Feminist Killjoy It Is You And No One Wants To Be Around You awards. Karkat is about to launch into an apology because that makes him a pretty shitty moirail for a lot of reasons, but then Gamzee's running his fingers through the longer part of his mohawk and that feels pretty good so he quiets down.

"It's all right, lil man."

"Don't call me that."

"It is gonna be all right; don't let nobody tell you to chill out in that class, " he says in a low tone, the sort that suggests he might be really angry at the idea of someone telling his moirail off.  Which is reasonable, Karkat guesses, and actually makes him feel absurdly safe. For all intents and purposes, Gamzee is just a giant, loping doofus who to Karkat's knowledge doesn't even know how to swing a punch, but he likes the idea that his moirail might transform into a badass if people didn't check their privilege. Or something."You gotta feel your feelings and I wanna hear them 'cause you are important."

"Okay but what about you, I mean I feel like I come over to this shitty apartment all the time and never actually hear what is going on with you and—"

"Shoosh." Gamzee scratches behind Kar's ear for emphasis.

"Did you just fucking shoosh me?"

"Yeah, dude, you gotta shoosh now," Gamzee says with a sage nod that looks really strange from Karkat's angle, "You are a good best friend, in fact you are the best. I just got different needs dude, it's okay."

Karkat curls a little closer to Gamzee and gets a few more head scratches for his trouble. "Okay."

They sit there for a while, pressed as tightly as possible on Gamzee's couch and listen to LAPD sirens rush by. The street noise keeps things in a nice lull, like the whole city agrees with Gamzee about that thing he's always saying; he's not alone, no one is ever alone. At first Karkat thought it was just paranoid edging on creepy ramblings from a guy who is almost always high of his mind. But he's learned that it's actually more like a mantra and he likes it a lot.

"Hey."

"What's up, lil man?"

"Sorry I called your apartment shitty."

"Dude, my apartment is the _shittiest_." 


End file.
